Like he was there.
My second attempt at creepypasta. Story Part 1 So, after experiencing a Five Nights at Freddy's 4 beta, I was scared. I had to get a new computer as the thing gave me a virus. Now that the trailer is out, I knew that Five Nights at Freddy's 4 beta was fake. All the horrors were fake. Well, anyway, I didn't really search up for sketchy Five Nights at Freddy's copies. I decided as, I wanted to try something different, I decided to go and play Five Nights at Freddy's on the Mobile. I heard the Mobile ports were faithful to the original PC release, so I thought with the lack of hacking on the Appstore or somethin' like that, I could try a Mobile Port with no problem. The game I decided to get was Five Nights at Freddy's 3, I actually didn't finish that game on my old PC, I only got up to Night 3 before rage-quitting. Springtrap was really hard to avoid and the Phantoms were just annoying. Mainly Phantom BB and Freddy. So, I tried the Mobile port. I instantly noticed on Night 1 that the game was indeed faithful, it played like the PC version. I beasted Night 2 with the help of videos like Markiplier's Let's Play. Nights 3 and 4 were easy, Night 5 did give me a rough bump in difficulty and I passed it. Nightmare was a spike in difficulty, beaten however. Did Aggressive Nightmare, did done. Seems like this game wasn't as hard as people said. Part 2 Five Nights at Freddy's 3 for Mobile was a constant hobby, I liked it to pieces. Aggressive Nightmare became a pass, beaten it, mastered it. I got bored of it though, I just stopped, I didn't want to play. I went on to the other two games I had. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 was definently the harder game, Foxy kept jumpscaring me on Night 6. Five Nights at Freddy's 1 was a piece of cake, however. I knew I'd come back to Five Nights at Freddy's 3 one day, but not now, I didn't like it anymore. It was definently faithful to its PC version, and it worked perfectly with no lag. But, my mind did not let me play the game. It was boring. It vanished. Part 3 Well, a week has passed, I beat Five Nights at Freddy's 1 and 2. But something felt missing, something I fell in-love with sorta... the third game. Yeah, this sounds like a rushed plot, but the first FNaFs were easy, FNaF3 was different, I wanted to play, it kick started me off. So, I boot up the game. Seems normal, how I left it. Three stars. For some reason, every option but Extra was graded out. Uhh, that's new, I didn't even know the game did that, is this an easter egg? Extra Menu was normal, but there was a fifth cheat added, update I presumed. It was called "CHEAT5_LM", and seemed unfinished. It used a Comic Sans font. Either I glitched the game to show this unused cheat or my phone was hacked...wow that sounded stupid. Anyway, I ticked it to see what it does. I went out the Extra Menu and... Nightmare was nolonger graded. I clicked on it, wondering what the cheat could do! NIGHT 6! NIGHT 6! Night...6? No, it litreally said Nightmare, instead of "6th Night" or "Night 6". The game began and the timer and night HUD was gone... OK, what in the actual fudge? It was replaced with "it is". What is it? Part 4 Springtrap was gone, Phantoms didn't appear, Night 1? Glitch? I have no idea, but it was annoying. The night never ended. Then, it happened. Everything went dark, the Monitors wouldn't work. Then, Springtrap appeared. He moaned, and ducked down, he then ran past in that window. He disappeared. I looked back at where the Monitor should be, and then I got jumpscared by Phantom Balloon Boy. Nothing scary, I jumped. I turned back to the door, Springtrap was staring, his eyes glowing with a slight red tint. Phantom Foxy's head was floating as well, like his body was removed. His head disappeared, like a jumpscare's last frame would, turning invert colours and then fading out. Springtrap then slided out of view. I turned back to the window, Phantom Mangle's head was appearing, looking like it was struggling to get up, before being dragged down, and a FNaF2 scream heard, and then Springtrap's moan. Is Springtrap...killing P. Mangle? Nah, couldn't be. After that, Springtrap started attacking the Phantom animatronics excluding Chica, BB, Mangle and Foxy. He ran into Phantom Freddy (which made the screen flash black as they disappeared), same with Phantom Puppet randomly blocking my view. Phantom Chica jumpscared me, and the screen cut to static. tba Category:Stories Category:TonicHedgefox's pages